Saying Goodbye to DeSoto
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ-Diego tries to decide how to tell Victoria he's Zorro after Mexico takes over, and then plays with DeSoto a little before he's kicked out. I've never written a story before, and wish I had a beta reader but I don't. Reviews and criticism welcome.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

zzz

Diego had never felt so elated and yet so terrified in his entire life. Diego didn't trust himself to even drive a carriage. Alejandro drove with Felipe sitting next to him and Diego sat in the back of the carriage on the way to the pueblo. California was Mexico now! DeSoto was leaving for Spain! With Senorita Escalante's brother replacing DeSoto as the new alcalde, he was confident Zorro could finally retire. He used his foot to slightly uncover the legendary black clothes, sword, and hat stashed under a blanket next to him. He couldn't even decide if he should see Victoria as Diego or as Zorro!

Everything hinged on today. He wanted to be married. With the bounty off his head, he could court in public the woman he'd loved in secret for years. But would Victoria love him? Every insult ever hurled at the timid caballero flashed in his memory. Everyone thought him a coward. Would Victoria see through the act to the man beneath? Would she love the ordinary man who wanted to sit back and raise babies instead of play the hero?

Gently he covered the black clothes again with the blanket. Felipe cast worried glances at him every now and then on the two mile drive to the pueblo. This would be a day of revelation for Felipe as well, and Felipe couldn't wait to tell Alejandro he could hear. He looked forward to the surprised faces of everyone as they realized he had been listening all this time.

Before he was ready, the carriage arrived at the tavern and the three men went inside. Diego paused at the door, then steeled himself to approach the senorita at the bar rather than follow his father to a table full of caballeros.

"Good morning, senorita. It looks like everyone's come out to see DeSoto off today," Diego greeted her.

Victoria heaved a tired sigh, "Yes, I think all of California is here in my tavern! But it is a happy day!" She smiled brilliantly and Diego was stunned. He had to tell her. Maybe he should ask to see her in the kitchen? Should he change his clothes and walk into the tavern and rip off his mask? She might be angry. She might want a private unmasking. But then he remembered her temper and thought he might be safer doing it in public. Diego fidgeted at the bar as he tried to figure out what to do, but with Victoria so near his thoughts kept scattering.

Suddenly the tavern drew quiet. Diego turned and saw the ex-alcalde had entered the tavern. He sneered at everyone, then walked up to the bar to join Diego and Victoria.

Victoria glared at the DeSoto. "Need help packing? Someone to help you get to your ship?" She said, obviously impatient for the man to be gone from her town.

"You'll be rid of me soon enough. I just came to get a drink for the road. Then I can shake the dust of this town off my feet and be rid of you all." The contempt in the man's tone made Diego stand taller. He didn't like DeSoto talking to Victoria like that. And really, he didn't have to play the weakling anymore, did he? He glanced at Victoria, who was still glaring at DeSoto, and they were both ignoring him.

"You won't be missed, I'm sure." Victoria spat as she poured the man what she hoped would be his last ever cup of wine from her tavern.

DeSoto smiled cruelly. "I know you can't wait for me to leave. Your lover outlaw is probably hiding up in your bedroom waiting to come down." At this, Victoria flushed furiously and finally seemed stunned to silence for a moment.

Diego wasn't about to remain invisible now. Maybe he can work this to his advantage. He could get one last lick in at DeSoto as himself, and if he was busy dueling DeSoto, defending her honor, Victoria might be less likely to eviscerate him when she found out he was her masked hero. Maybe he could even have some fun with it!

Diego smiled, imagining DeSoto's frustration and surprise when he learned Diego actually knew how to fight. Truly happy in his decision and looking forward to showing his father and the town that he wasn't the bumbling fool, he finished his drink and faced his nemesis. "Ignacio," Diego interrupted, using his first name and giving the man no respect. "I'd appreciate it if you'd apologize to the senorita and leave if you cannot behave in polite society."

DeSoto snarled at Diego, as if just realizing he was standing there. "Polite society… What—" DeSoto was cut off abruptly as Diego grabbed the lapels of his coat and dragged him away from the bar to stand toe to toe. DeSoto paused, never having realized how tall Diego was before. Undeterred, DeSoto stared up at the taller man. "And if I don't?"

Inwardly grinning, Diego put forth a flustered and tired appearance. "Well, then…" speaking as if unsure, "I'd have to ask you to kindly step outside." DeSoto's laugh roared through the now silent tavern. Alejandro walked up to the pair, curious about what was going on and concerned that his son was going to get himself into trouble. Diego shared a smile with Felipe, and continued to look as if the idea of fighting was exhausting.

"Step outside? And do what? You never carry a sword." He laughed loudly. "And it's a good thing, too." He leaned in as if sharing a secret "Swords are very sharp, Diego. You might cut yourself and bleed all over your pretty suit."

Diego remained placid but determined. He looked around, and spying Don Esteban a few feet away, he asked to borrow his sword for a moment. Don Esteban nervously looked toward Alejandro, who was having no luck trying to dissuade the two from going outside and dueling. Diego carefully took the offered sword and headed outside.

"Alcalde, ignore my son. You know he can't fight. He's just …" At this Alejandro faltered… he had no idea what had posessed his son! He followed DeSoto outside and cringed as he watched Diego fumbling with the sword. Diego took a few swings with it, looking like a 5yr old on his first day with a stick-sword.

The rest of the tavern followed them outside, too, curious at the strange turn of events. Felipe headed toward the carriage, and looked toward Diego as if to ask if he wanted his real sword. Diego motioned for him to wait a few more moments.

Victoria walked quickly up to her friend. "Diego, what he says doesn't matter. I don't care what he says. Stop this foolishness. I won't have you fighting to defend me from the likes of him! He'll be gone in no time!"

Diego just smiled down at her. "Oh, but I like defending you!" With that cryptic comment, he lunged gracelessly at his old schoolmate… left-handed. DeSoto had no desire to kill the man. Diego was annoying, a pest, but not a threat to him. He didn't want to return to Madrid a murderer, and there were too many witnesses.

After a few tentative sword parries, Diego paused as if out of breath. "Oh Ignacio, you are very good. I can't imagine why you were never able to defeat Zorro." DeSoto bared his teeth at this and advanced on Diego, who was not doing a good job of defending himself as he retreated.

"Zorro is a bandit! He's no gentleman. He doesn't fight like a gentleman. He always runs away before I can defeat him like the coward he is!" DeSoto kept advancing on Diego, angry to be reminded of the outlaw he'd never caught.

"Yes, you are very good. This does seem awkward," Diego said haltingly as he parried DeSoto's charges. "Maybe your sword is just better than mine."

DeSoto laughed and paused with his sword on his shoulder, completely unthreatened by the tall caballero in front of him. "Diego, are you truly left-handed? You're supposed to hold the sword in your right hand." DeSoto said good naturedly, thoroughly amused by this pacifist's attempt to fight him.

Diego stood up straight, as if shocked by the news. "Really? Well… you are the expert." Diego moved the sword into his other hand and took a few steps and a few practice swings. He started lightly fighting DeSoto again, however it was as if DeSoto was just humoring him, and Diego truly still could not find an opening to attack, though he'd initially issued the challenge. Felipe reached into the carriage as he saw Diego leading the fight closer to him. He figured Diego would want his true blade soon.

Then, almost oblivious to the fight, he began to speak as he started to take the offensive. "You know, Victoria, I couldn't sleep all night because I was worried about something." Victoria was surprised he was addressing her while fighting, and wished he'd just focus more on the fight. DeSoto was starting to show some frustration as Diego made him retreat a few steps. As they came closer to her, Diego addressed her as if he wasn't in the middle of the plaza fighting the most skilled swordsman in the pueblo.

"For years I've been so terrified. I really had no idea what to do today. I couldn't decide what to wear." He suddenly pushed DeSoto over some crates, and turned to face Victoria as he waited patiently for his opponent to recover. "Do you have that problem?" He asked intently. "I didn't know what suit to put on today and it's been vexing me. I so wanted to come talk to you. Talk to my father." Alejandro walked up to stand next to Victoria, and they both looked at each other in confusion.

Alejandro's ire bubbled up at this talk of clothing. His son was not a woman! "Clothes? Diego?" He shouted angrily. "That's what had you depressed and holed up in your room? You were worried about what to wear?"

Diego feigned surprise at his father's shout. "Yes…well, no. You see, I was afraid of Victoria." As if it was obvious.

"Of me? Why would you be afraid of me? And why would I care what you wear?" Victoria was astonished.

Diego pretended not to hear her. He looked at DeSoto who was wiping dust off of his suit and looking ready to join the fight for real now. Diego found Don Esteban in the crowd. "You know, I do think it's your sword. It doesn't seem balanced right or something… I'll never defeat Ignacio with this." A stunned Don Esteban took his sword back from the caballero as everyone laughed.

DeSoto sighed impatiently. "Well find another sword. I don't care what you use. Grab a stick. Defend yourself." DeSoto lunged, and Diego dodged without appearing to dodge at all.

"Felipe, do you have something I might use?" Felipe grinned ear to ear as he handed Diego his true sword, wrapped in a black silk sash. "Ah, this is much better." He said as he unsheathed the sword. Victoria was frozen…she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Wasn't that Zorro's sword? He walked over to Victoria and handed her the scabbard and black silk sash. He had to hold them to her hands for an extra moment, because her numb fingers refused to grasp the objects.

DeSoto attacked but Diego turned and parried easily and pushed DeSoto back several feet with one lunge. As he regained his footing, DeSoto saw the sword for the first time. "Where did you get that sword?" he spouted angrily.

Diego knocked DeSoto's sword out of his hand with one strike. DeSoto stood still, stunned. Encouragingly, Diego said "Well, pick it up!" as if DeSoto was on his first fencing lesson. He turned again to face Victoria, calmly resting the sword on his shoulder.

"I was terrified. The one thing I have been terrified of all these years." DeSoto was ready again and Diego pushed him back a few steps with a few hurried but expert moves with the more powerful sword. He brazenly turned his back to DeSoto and faced Victoria as he saluted her with the silver sword of the legend. "That you might not love the man behind the mask. Or that you might be angry with me for keeping secrets."

Diego quickly disarmed DeSoto again, as if all the times DeSoto had fought Zorro in the past were just playtime for Zorro. Diego turned to salute Victoria with both swords this time, and she found herself able to smile a little at his antics. He turned and with a quick "Here, catch!" threw DeSoto his sword, only he threw it over his head and DeSoto angrily trounced after it.

"But now, maybe with me fighting DeSoto, you will not see the true mask of the timid caballero. Maybe you can love Diego if you see for yourself that he is Zorro." Finally breaking eye contact and deciding to enjoy his last fight with his old enemy, Diego attacked again, leaving DeSoto wondering how he was still alive if Diego knew how to fence like this!

Diego paused, then, and DeSoto began getting the upper hand as Diego retreated. He addressed Victoria again, acting all of a sudden like fencing was hard and pretending to be the old Diego again. "But then again, maybe you will not be angry with me if you are worried about me losing the fight." His retreat was obviously an act since he was looking at Victoria and not DeSoto most of the time. Victoria was having hard time keeping up with all that was going on, but the smile on her face was definitely encouraging to Diego.

"Diego!" The agitated DeSoto was making Victoria nervous, and she couldn't stop herself from warning him.

Pleased Victoria didn't look angry, Diego suddenly seemed to remember DeSoto was there. "Is that the suit you are wearing home to Madrid?" Diego asked curiously.

"For an outlaw, you sure seem overly concerned with clothing. Are you sure that's your sword?" DeSoto asked.

"Pretty sure. Are all your clothes and things packed and ready to go?" Diego querried casually.

"Yes but don't worry. I still have time to—" whatever he was about to say was lost as Diego swooped in and carved a Z on the lapel of his brand new suit.

Diego looked horrified at what he'd done. "Oh, no! Look what I've done. I'm terribly sorry." DeSoto was so stunned he just stood there as Diego leaned in close to inspect his work. "You're going to have to board the ship with that Z carved into your chest. How embarrasing." DeSoto took a swing at Diego with his fist and spun when he missed. Diego smiled, thoroughly enjoying himself. He looked beyond DeSoto to see the new Alcalde walking towards the excitement, but considering the smile on the man's face, he didn't have to worry.

"You know, Ignacio, I've always wanted to try something. I've done this" he emphasized this by carving a large Z on the back of DeSoto's jacket. "so many times, I've often wondered if I could do this… now hold still" Diego knocked the sword from DeSoto's hands again and focused on the point of his sword approaching DeSoto's chest. DeSoto froze and held his breath, afraid that Zorro was going to kill him before he could escape. But he felt no pain as Diego's sword swished and retreated. He looked down at a sloppily carved D on the other lapel of his jacket.

"You know it's always bothered me. I so enjoyed signing your things, but my name is Diego and I always wanted to try writing a D. Do you like it?" he smiled at DeSoto as if waiting for his approval. It sounded like Alejandro had recovered from his shock, and Diego was glad to hear him laugh in the background.

"All these years. It was you?" DeSoto was turning red he was so angry. Diego smiled at DeSoto, bowing as he'd often done as Zorro. He glanced back to Victoria, who still stood frozen, now staring at him with a frown on her face again. Diego sobered up quickly…what happened to the smile? Was she angry after all? He faced DeSoto again. The anger radiating from DeSoto seemed to touch off his own temper.

"Yes, it was me. All those years." He brought his sword up and pointed it menacingly at DeSoto's chest. "As you oppressed and robbed the people of this pueblo. As I lied to my family and hid every day like a criminal." Diego advanced on DeSoto, who swallowed dryly at the anger in the caballero's eyes. "You put a price on my head and repeatedly threatened an innocent business owner." DeSoto's eyes cut to Victoria worriedly.

"Don't even look at her." DeSoto's wide eyes snapped back to Diego, who tried to get ahold of his temper . Diego stood silent for endless seconds, DeSoto's eyes bouncing from the sword now held to his throat back to the man wielding it like a master. Diego heard footsteps behind him and he watched Victoria's brother approach from behind DeSoto. Alejandro laid a hand on his son's shoulder, and Ramon stopped directly behind DeSoto but did nothing.

Diego tried to relax his arm, but this man had threatened Victoria. Insulted her in her own tavern not ten minutes ago! Had threatened countless other innocents. This man was the reason he wasn't married, why he'd played the coward for years and courted Victoria in secret.

He looked passed DeSoto at Ramon, and the Mexican military uniform he was wearing. Things were different now. He didn't have to fight. "I believe you owe the senorita an apology," he said quietly, suddenly tired of the game, slightly relaxing his sword arm.

DeSoto jumped to do his bidding, but never looking away from Diego. "Senorita Escalante, please accept my—"

"Tell her! Not me!" Poor DeSoto was confused, now, but he turned slightly to face the senorita, still standing on the tavern porch.

"Senorita, I'm sorry. I was angry in the tavern today and I shouldn't have insulted you. Please accept my apologies."

"Today?" Diego urged loudly, leveling the sword at DeSoto again.

"For everything!" DeSoto hurried to add. "From the first day. I never gave you the respect you deserved. I'm sorry. I won't underestimate a woman again." DeSoto held his breath. When Diego still didn't remove the sword from his throat, he went on, louder. "I apologize to everyone. I abused my office. I'm sorry."

Alejandro gently placed his hand on Diego's sword arm. "Son, it's over. He's leaving." Diego finally lowered his sword and looked at his father. DeSoto sagged in relief, then tried to slowly reach for his sword on the ground. Ramon pulled him back up and started marching him back to the alcalde's office, just to keep an eye on him until his coach arrived. Alejandro smiled, overwhelmed with new pride for his son. "I'm proud of you, son. I owe you an apology, too. I had no idea."

"That was the plan, father. It wasn't your fault." Diego finally relaxed, and began to sheath his sword. He seemed surprised to see himself in a blue suit instead of the black silk, and felt silly when he realized he wasn't wearing his scabbard and almost cut himself trying to put the sword away. He kept his head bowed for a minute to gather courage, then looked up to see Victoria approaching him with it. He put his sword away, but didn't put it on.

As Diego and Victoria stood frozen, just staring at each other, Alejandro broke the silence. "You didn't know, either." Victoria simply shook her head. "Oh, Diego. I do not envy you," he sympathized with his son as he watched emotions—mostly anger—flash across Victoria's face.

"Yes, I know. Father, I know you have questions." He handed the sword to Felipe, who had joined the little group in the middle of the plaza. "Felipe is eager to listen to them." He smiled at the teenager, who smiled eagerly back. He put his hand on Felipe's shoulder, gently shaking him "My little spy, who played Deaf in the pueblo while I played the coward." They both laughed at Alejandro's exclamation of surprise.

He tried to hold onto his smile as he turned to Victoria again. "Victoria and I need to talk… if she's still talking to me." Diego held out his hand to her, and waited patiently until she finally decided to take his hand. Diego breathed a sigh of relief. "Will you come out to the hacienda? There are things I should show you." When she nodded, he smiled and they headed to the carriage and the hacienda.

The two mile drive was spent in silence, yet Diego took comfort from the hand he still held. Neither knew what would be said or what would come of this afternoon, however it had been a long time coming and they were finally moving toward the future.


End file.
